Sweet Like Cinnamon
by Ariel Riddle
Summary: Rey's past with Kylo proves to be an issue, one she is clearly dead-set on hiding from the rest of the Resistance. Ren on the other hand, is bound and determined to exploit their Force Bond at all costs. Rey must resist the seductive lure of the Dark Side, and the masterful manipulation from her ex flame. One-shot.


**Notes: This is my first forary into the Reyo ship. I do hope I do it justice. Thank you to my partner for the wonderful prompts they gave me to work with! Thank you to Bekinator and MrsRen for looking over this for me! Much love Xx**

 **Summary: Rey's past with Kylo proves to be an issue, one she is clearly dead-set on hiding from the rest of the Resistance. Ren on the other hand, is bound and determined to exploit their Force Bond at all costs. Rey must resist the seductive lure of the Dark Side, and the masterful manipulation from her ex flame.**

 **Prompt: Rey and Kylo being reunited for the 1st time after a long separation.**

 **Disclaimer: _All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Star Wars universe don't belong to me. I am not profiting from this writing._**

 **Warnings: Canon-divergence, Misuse of the Force-Bond, Voyeurism, OOC characters, not to be taken seriously for funsies story heavy on the smut.**

* * *

 **~oOo*oOo~**

Rey felt it in the prickling of her skin.

His presence.

It was an _invasion._

Unwanted and wholly offensive.

Her back tensed rim-rod straight, refusing to look in the direction she knew he would be. She crossed her arms over her chest and grit her teeth. If she let herself fully relax she could even _sense him—_ that smell that was so intrinsically Ben.

No, not Ben.

He was _Kylo_ now. She couldn't allow herself to forget for a single second.

"Rey?" his voice was inquiring, a gentle caress that weedled its way sneakily around her body, dark and seductive.

She ignored him pointedly.

"Rey," he said, firmer now, refusing to be shut out by her.

Clenching her fists, she whirled around to face him, heat burning in her eyes. " _Jedi-Killer_ ," she threw the nickname out with a snarl, using her anger to build a wall between them lest she find herself getting lost in those depthless brown eyes. Damn the man and his Sith-like tricks. What right did he have to look at her that way? As if he _cared._ As if a Sith were capable of such an emotion.

The scar that marred the flesh from his right brow and down to his cheek served him well. She felt a wicked smirk pull on the corners of her lips. _She_ had done that to him and he would wear her mark forever emblazoned on his perfectly handsome face. She hadn't seen him since their duel on Starkiller Base, and she took an ill-advised moment to study the differences in his appearance. The dark forest of D'Qar melted around his form, giving way in its place to the cold and mechanic evidence of a First Order ship—the horrible place he now called home. It hurt to look at him. His sharp and chiseled jaw… his raven black hair unhidden by his ever present hood… those eyes that saw too much and knew exactly how to play her. He was clearly no longer the boy she had trained with, no longer the boy she had fallen in love with and shared secret kisses with behind the back of her watchful mentor. No, this man commanded attention. He moved elegant and sinuous like dark liquid. He equal parts fascinated and disgusted her.

"You like it… the mark you left me. You find it… appealing."

His tender voice jolted her out of her reverie and her smug smirk faltered. She turned sharply, avoiding eye contact and internally berating herself for letting her guard down while her curiosity got the best of her. He may have once been her friend… the one she grew up and trained with since she was a youngling… but he was someone else now… someone terribly dark and foreboding.

"What do you want, Ben?" she retorted coldly, only reverting back to his former name because she knew how much it vexed him so. "Here to spy on me some more? You won't get anything from me. I've told you to stop coming."

"I did for a while."

She felt him draw closer and her body longed to pull itself closer as well, it was only through sheer discipline that she managed to keep her distance. Damn the man and his effect on her!

"But I can't seem to keep myself away for long."

She knew he was lying, manipulating her as he was prone to do so effortlessly, but Rey couldn't help but feel a jolt of pleasure at the revelation that her own longing was returned—even if it was merely thinly-veiled deceit.

"Go away, Ben," she told him flatly, "go back to your master."

"You don't command me, Scavenger."

She couldn't help but shiver at the closeness of his voice, even though she knew he was lightyears away. Through their Force Bond, he felt closer than ever. She couldn't even summon up the necessary fire to be angry with him for bringing up her past and throwing it in her face. He knew her history as an orphan and the desire for a family who wanted her had always been a weakness she possessed, so he used it against her ruthlessly like the cunning Sith he was.

"Speaking of masters," he continued conversationally, ignoring the inner turmoil that had to be evident on her face, "how is our old Master doing? I see he managed to train you despite the destruction of his temple."

Rey thought about the oceanic planet of Ahch-To where she and Master Luke had fled following the disaster at the Jedi Temple—the first place she had ever called home. She remembered it fondly… and she remembered it burning in flames, thanks to him.

"Where did he take you?"

"To the First Temple," she couldn't resist answering him even though she should have stayed silent. Her face twisted in an expression that could only be described as a sneer. "Some place you'll never know about."

Kylo rose to the bait, baring his teeth and visibly irritated by the notion of information being withheld from him. Rey smiled serenely in the face of his fury, but once again the blasted man knew exactly how to throw her.

"And what does he think of our meetings?" His eyes were sharp, _too sharp_. Her second of hesitance was enough of an answer for his inquisitive mind. "Ah, he doesn't know about us." Something dark and imperceptible gleamed in his eyes. " _Good girl_."

She hated the way her abdominal muscles seemed to clench in pure need at the wicked praise he gave her.

"I like that you keep secrets for me."

"It's not for you," she sputtered, burning in mortification, "it's only because I would never want to admit to anyone I'm forced to share—," she gestured wildly between them, "whatever this is between us. Don't flatter yourself."

His dark eyes seemed to pierce right through her, casting light on things Rey did not want to see. She glanced away, feeling wretched as she turned her back on him. She needed distance, and then she could think clearly, but to her despair she could sense him closing the gap between them until he was once more right behind her.

"Tell me where you are," she felt the ghost of his fingertips on the bare skin of her shoulder, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip, "and I shall come retrieve you." His sinfully seductive hands wandered down her arms before languorously drawing up again and joining at her neck where he squeezed her gently. Rey's head involuntarily fell back into his traitorous touch, yearning and craving it as desperately as she needed air to breathe. "I'll come for what's _mine_." His words were delivered with such possessive finality it was enough to jolt Rey out of the foggy haze her mind had descended into.

"I don't belong to you," she seethed, whipping away and turning her ferocious gaze on him. "I don't and I _never will_. You're with them now, and you disgust me." She injected as much venom as she could into her words, eyes burning with forced hatred.

Her bold statement was met by deep, dark laughter that rolled through his chest. A strand of hair fell into his eyes and Rey felt compelled to look away lest she reach for it, but made herself stare unflinching. "Oh Rey, you're _so funny._ We both know you don't actually think that, so why do you keep lying to yourself?"

Her lips parted in disbelief as panic began to stir dark and insidious inside her chest. She told herself he was only playing her and telling more lies, but a sickly tendril of doubt crept down her spine and settled in the very bones of her vertebrae. "You're a liar," she said tonelessly, rocking back on her heels, "and I want you to leave."

Kylo Ren made no move to obey her request, and merely stared at her with false concern etched on the lines of his face. It could almost be construed as sweet if she didn't know him better.

"Leave!" she shrilled, reverting to shouting to get her point across. So much for keeping her calm around the man. Her Master would be disappointed, but if he didn't leave now, she would crumble. She could only imagine how difficult it would be to resist him if he were really standing before her. She thanked the Force he hadn't tried this approach when they'd met on Starkiller. Fighting she could handle, but this type of warfare she'd never excelled at.

The corners of his lip twisted downwards sadly. "If that's what you want," she felt him retreating and she took in gulps of sweet, forest-scented air, untainted with his scent, "you know I always give you want you want," his tone was riddled with double meaning, "eventually."

She whipped her head around just in time to see his head dip in polite farewell, and the dark smirk etched on his handsome face that would serve to haunt her many nights after. But then his form wavered and the link between them severed completely.

Damn her racing heart and damn the man to the Seven Sith Hells!

 **~oOo*oOo~**

A month had passed and Rey had descended into a sort of melancholy state of restlessness.

She tossed and turned in her sheets, getting her legs helplessly twisted in the linen. Even the fresh, forest air could not ease her fluttering nerves. She was overcome with a profound sense to seek… _relief._ Guilt exploded through her chest and redness spread across her neck and stained her cheeks, but it was true.

She needed some sort of reprieve from the emptiness and hollowness she felt.

It was _his_ infernal doing.

He had done this to her, as he seemed to always be the cause of discord in her life—whether directly or indirectly. There was no escape from the trap of her mind and no avoiding the images and thoughts which snuck their way inside, despite having no business being there. A Jedi was supposed to have better discipline… was supposed to have a steady grip of control… but she felt like she was rapidly losing hers. Her muscles tensed tighter, rebelling against the harsh existence of reality and wanting desperately to shut it all out for a few blissful moments.

 _You like it… the mark you left me. You find it… appealing._

Like it? But how she _loved it._ She found the sight of him unbearably arousing and even more so now. No matter where he went, everyone would see it, so long as he had that terrible mask off. She knew it was absolutely wretched of her to find anything about him appealing, but - Force help her - _she did_. It was so too difficult a struggle to deny any longer. She believed in the Resistance and would gladly die fighting the First Order but ask her to deny her feelings for _him_ and she simply couldn't.

With a groan of dissatisfaction, she threw the sheets off of her legs and kicked them down the bed. She felt hot. By the Force, but the forest could get _stifling_. The images lingering at the corners of her brain were too tempting not to get lost in. Just entertaining the notion was enough to make her abdominal muscles squeeze and her breath quicken. Blinking several times, she tried to regain her composure and take control of the situation. She wanted to focus on the comforting sounds of the forest, but all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and her pulse thrumming at her temples.

Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, she tried to ignore the electricity humming through her body and gathering between the slopes of her thighs. Her fists curled into the mattress in an effort to fight the urges wracking her body, but it didn't stop her back from arching or her legs from falling open. Her heart galloped in her chest like a herd of Nubian Shaaks in a stampede.

She'd told him to stay away, and he'd told her he had tried.

 _But I can't seem to keep myself away for long._

Rey bit back a whimper, and her lower half squirmed with pure, unadulterated want. To long for him after all he'd done was downright shameful and she'd certainly never admit it out loud, but perhaps giving in is what she truly _needed_. Maybe that was the solution to getting out of this rut she found herself in. She should give in and then get him _out_. For good this time! It was the only thing she'd yet to try. She wasn't soft-minded like those weak Jedis who had followed him when he'd turned, but this was something else entirely, a deeper connection that went beyond the hero worship from the _Knights of Ren_. This was something she could no longer ignore because it was eating her away.

Biting her lip, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her sleep pants unsure of what to do and the action completely foreign to her. Still, her throat constricted as her fingers dipped over sensitive skin in anticipation of what was going to happen. As reprehensible as it was, she imagined it was him who was touching her, his fingers who had found her heated flesh, learning her… probing her. Her eyes fluttered shut and it was easier to give into her imagination. She swallowed tightly, her throat constricting as her fingers danced under the material encouraging the feeling of pleasure that bloomed and spread between her thighs.

 _Good Girl._

Her eyes flew open, frightened and her hand stilled. She could almost imagine he'd said it to her in that instant, and not in her memory, but then she hadn't felt the prickling familiarity of the Force connection. The idea that he could find her in such a state should have scared her senseless, but it only thrilled her and flooded her body with excitement. She didn't want him to find her and she'd pushed him away quite thoroughly the last time they'd met, but she wanted to _pretend_ that he was here… guiding her… coaxing her… encouraging her. Her fingers moved tentatively.

 _I like that you keep secrets for me._

Her teeth tugged at the skin of her lips as she stroked her needy flesh and gave into the visions her mind provided. Visions of Ben when he was training shirtless over the green, rolling hills in front of the Jedi Temple, visions of herself pressed against him under the cover of night when they would meet and share secret, but forbidden kisses, visions of them staying up late and drinking Master Luke's Nubian wine as they watched the Stars… but then her visions took a decidedly darker twist.

Where before her fantasies were consumed with thoughts of Ben, the ominous Kylo Ren crept his way into her mind. Suddenly, it wasn't the boy she had shared innocent firsts with but the turncoat betrayer and Sith _man_ who she saw. She saw him through the handful of times they'd met through their Force Bond, all of which where he'd circled her with the keen attention of a predator whose sly intentions towards her were no doubt wicked. In that moment, she didn't so much mind if they were. She _even hoped_ they were. Her hand moved quickly, brushing up against a sensitive part of her that had her keening. It was easy to imagine it was him doing such wicked things to her body. It was in the sensual way that his eyes roved over her body and his lips dripped with the promise of sexual retribution. It was to these images that her flesh swelled with arousal and became flushed with desire.

To her immense shame and guilt, it was Kylo Ren who she saw.

 _Tell me where you are, and I shall come retrieve you._

Her hips rocked in time with her fingers as his possessive words ricocheted throughout her head. Even her breasts ached to be touched, the tips poking up from underneath her tunic. She couldn't restrain the breathless sounds that escaped her as she felt her muscles coil and pull themselves taut. She was strung too tight, and surely she would snap, but a part of her wished desperately that she would. The friction of her fingers sent unabashed pleasure blooming through her abdomen and sizzling up her body.

I'll come for what's _mine_.

The memory of his promise sent her nerves on high alert, seizing with titillating anticipation. How she longed for him - on some level - to make good on such a promise! Here in the midst of giving into temptation and where she didn't have to wear the strong guise of the Jedi Resistance Leader who would never fall for such a ploy, she could admit freely that as torn as she would feel at the prospect of her capture and defeat, she wanted badly for him to come claim her and make her _his_. He was right on that part. To struggle against the truth was only an exercise in futility. Some part of her had always belonged to him. Though she'd never done things like this with Ben, their connection transcended titles and duties. Their souls recognized one another. To be a part was painful.

"Kylo," she spoke aloud in a breathy whisper, as if he could actually somehow hear her. "Please, make me feel…" she faltered, unsure how to express her desire, "I want to feel _good_."

 _You know I always give you want you want._

Rey gasped, her body wracked with tension and the overwhelming need for release she somehow knew only he could provide, even if he was only present through her memories. She writhed and clamped her legs together, locking her hand in place. " _Please_!"

 _Eventually._

Memory Kylo was toying with her and she despised him for it. She could almost imagine the ghost of his hand covering hers and guiding her, pulling her into a slow and steady rhythm that only had the effect of prolonging her release and teasing her. Her free hand tangled in her hair as her chest arched off of the bed. It was maddening! She'd had enough waiting. She allowed herself this forbidden taste of what she secretly craved the most and she would go crazy if she couldn't reach completion.

 _Tell me where you are,_ the voice bid again, somehow more urgently then she remembered it, somehow more strained. _Tell me now, Rey._

Her face spread into a grin, her legs falling open once more to give _their_ hands better access. She knew he wasn't there, even dizzy with want she still didn't feel the telltale sign of their connection, but she could still pretend.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Kylo," she sang, happy to play along with the delusion her mind had conjured. "You're not going to trick me."

A sharp jolt of pleasure coming from the juncture of her thighs caused her to bite her lip against a moan, her finger had somehow expertly flicked that spot that sent her mind reeling, fracturing faster than she could put it together again. It did it again, and again.

 _Tell me._

Rey bucked her hips, hungry for more. "D-D'Qar," she relented in a whisper. "Please." She must be mad to beg _herself_ , and really she had no idea how to even give herself what she was asking for but then another skillful brush, and another, and her hips were rolling against her hand - against _their_ hand - shudders exploding through her body in intoxicating waves as the tight coil finally snapped. White spots jumped behind her closed eyelids as her pleasure ripped through her. It was like nothing she'd expected and like nothing she could ever get enough of.

As her body finally settled down from the lingering effects of her bliss, she felt fear grip her chest with the realization she had been _wrong._

So very wrong.

Once could never be enough.

The need she felt would never be assuaged that easily.

 **~oOo*oOo~**

Kylo sat down heavily on his bunk, his chest rising and falling in shallow pants and his erection straining.

A throbbing pain exploded in his skull, no doubt a result of calling on the Force to conceal himself so completely as he accessed his connection to Rey.

It had been exceedingly difficult to stay at the recesses of her mind without being noticed, but he'd managed it. He always knew he was the superior Force-wielder between the two of them. Where Rey was satisfied with the very limited knowledge her beloved Jedi Master could provide her with, he had sought further knowledge and didn't fear the Dark Side as his former mentor did.

His face twisted in derision when he thought about Skywalker.

The pathetic Jedi had tried to keep Rey from away him. Skywalker probably wanted Rey for himself, if Kylo had any guess. She hadn't followed him like he wanted her to, but no matter—he would have her eventually.

He'd already mastered hiding his feelings from Snoke and now he had learned it was possible to conceal himself from her as well. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the most powerful wielder of the Force, with Rey a close second.

She could reign by his side - as Empress - and together they could usher in a new era for the galaxy.

He'd set out the evening with a mission in mind, having sensed Rey's restlessness and having fed her urges with a steady stream of his own dark thoughts. Just as he'd planned, she had given in, and in the throes of passion when her mind was weakest, she'd even uttered the name he'd so hungered for since his only meeting with her all those months ago.

D'Qar.

"Little Scavenger," he murmured in the darkness of his room. "I'm coming for you."

 **~oOo*oOo~**

Weaving in and out of the destruction caused by the First Order and its Navy's unannounced arrival, Kylo navigated with purposeful strides to the bedchamber where he knew Rey awaited him.

Clenching his fists, he called on the Dark Side of the Force to cloak her from hearing the chaos which would soon rage outside her door. The last thing he wanted was for her to rouse and join the fight. He needn't worry about letting his guard down, the rebels were taken completely by surprise and fortunately found low in numbers. They could easily achieve a victory and take in a high number of prisoners he could use to barter with Rey at a later time if need be.

Having long since abandoned his mask, he pulled the edges of his hood further around his face, willing himself to stay hidden from outsiders. The closer he drew, the stronger he sensed her. A prickling awareness of her presence invaded his consciousness. He knew he was on the right track, and he no longer needed direction, relying instead on the inner connection that bound him to her.

When he drew upon a vine-ridden building his eyes fell upon a familiar terrace he'd seen in their Force meetings. With practiced ease, he traversed up the side of the balcony and launched himself over the wooden rail until he was confronted with the white curtains that stood blowing in the breeze. He frowned. She really should close the door, lest she caught a chill as she slept.

In between the flickering cloth, he saw her slight figure curled on her side and sleeping heavily, oblivious to the surprise attack brought on thanks to him. She was illuminated by a sconce on the far wall, its flames burning low in the night. Intent on his prize, Kylo strode forward, his cloak billowing behind him.

Once he crossed the threshold of her room, she was no longer protected by his Force-manipulation and he didn't want her to be. He had a spare few seconds of gazing at her before she awoke. For once, her hair was not twisted in a stringent trio of buns astride her head—it was brushed out and much longer than he remembered. The chocolate-colored curls lay softly against her pillow and Kylo longed to run his fingers through them and _yank._ Without the ever-present scowl she usually wore just for him, her face looked softer and more vulnerable somehow. He could appreciate the fullness of her lips, the thickness of her lashes as they swept down her slightly flushed cheeks, her strong, yet dainty brows which were slightly furrowed. The figure she cut under the nightgown she wore which had tangled up to her knees caused him to growl low in his chest. No longer was she the girl he knew from their days learning at the Jedi Temple. She was all woman, with slight curves in all the right places. He was livid that the sheets were in a mess by her feet - doing her no service in covering her - similar to the curtains that were doing a Sithspit job in keeping the breeze from chilling her. He did not have the luxury to stare at her unnoticed because the seconds had passed. With Jedi-like reflexes, Rey jolted up and hauled herself in an upright position, swiftly reaching for her saber from its home on her nightstand.

Her chest rose and fell in shallow pants as her sleep-addled eyes narrowed in confusion. By the Sith, but her brown eyes were beautiful—rich like the purest honey. Kylo could stare at them for days. "Kylo?" she asked, bewildered. To his delight, she visibly relaxed. "I thought I told you not to come back here." But there was no masking the thrill in her eyes, even if she quickly ducked her stare. She was happy to see him. Something clenched in his chest.

"You've never called me that before."

She flinched, maybe it was the timbre of his voice, sounding so different in person. But all of a sudden, fear seemed to replace the mischievous mirth he sensed previously.

"You're not… _here_ ," she told him incredulously. "Like, _really here._ "

He laughed, the dark, rich sound rumbling through his chest. "Sweet Rey… I told you I'd find _what's mine_." He couldn't conceal the maliciousness from his voice, the ill intent he felt towards those who had wished to keep her from him. That had been their undoing. They would live to regret it. Rey was always meant to be his, and no one would keep them separated again.

She backed up slowly, away from her bed and so far she didn't stop until her back pressed against the wall. Kylo advanced on her slowly, refusing to let up after he'd searched for her so long. "I'm here." His features twisted into that of dark triumph. "And I'm not letting you get away this time."

Her cheeks flamed a becoming magenta as she laid her hands on either side of the wall to brace herself. " _Kylo_ ," she stressed the word like a supplication and his nostrils flared. "How did you find me?"

The smirk he wore grew decidedly wicked. "A certain foray in self-pleasuring." His cock stirred at the memory. Oh, but she would definitely need to give him a repeat performance. So much was left to be desired through Force Bonds. "I came for you, as I promised I would."

She paled, and - by the Sith - but how _etherial_ she looked. Like an angel, actually. Her hair spilled across her shoulders in rich, brown waves. Her eyes widened in disbelief and maybe embarrassment. Yes, that was embarrassment crawling up her neck in a trail of reddened skin. He was hit with the sudden urge to latch onto her neck and leave his own marks across her skin.

"You're here?" she choked, giving him no time to answer. "But that means… _my friends_."

The despair and wretchedness on her face repulsed him. He would not see the future Empress of the galaxy cry for such unworthiness. "You can plead on their behalf," he granted, his lips twisting in disdain. "They'll be taken prisoner."

She appeared hopeful, then turned thoughtful. She studied him much too carefully for his comfort. "And… M-, Skywalker?"

"Skywalker dies!" He said with such finality she flinched. "Enough of them." Swiftly, he purged the distance between them and cupped her jaw, acutely aware of the way her eyes became instantly hooded and dizzy with something… maybe _want_. "You're _mine_."

She bit her lip, having the audacity to look like she was considering the statement. The defiant expression on her face only served to set his jaw in determination.

"How dare you flee me," he raged, his grip on her mandible becoming firmer. "Did you not think I would tear up the galaxy looking for you?"

Her nostrils flared and desire burned in her eyes, before unabashed ire replaced it. "I don't want to be Snoke's slave, like _you are._ " She relaxed back, as if expecting the comment to insult him. The smugness of her features certainly suggested so.

"Didn't you hear?" He intentionally stepped forward, until he was invading her space. "Or have I misjudged the rebels ability to attain entail?" She swallowed convulsively, and he smirked. "Snoke is dead. I lead the First Order now." His eyelids drooped at the way hers fluttered like the wings of a D'Qar insect. "Does that make me your new target—you mean to kill me?"

"If I must." Her voice trembled.

He gripped her wrist, the one still holding the saber, whether she remembered it was there or not. He suspected not as it had hung loosely by her side. "Here, I'll give you a free shot. End it all for your beloved rebels." He held still for several seconds, gazing at her challengingly. She clenched her jaw and the lightsaber for good measure, but soon she dropped it and they both heard it clatter loudly to the floor. "I thought so." Her head fell lax against the wall. "You'll do no such thing. Now stop denying us both what we want."

Her lovely brows furrowed in confusion. "What we want?"

Kylo slammed her back against the wall and pinned her hands above her head. Some distant part of him cried out in his mind, telling him not to hurt her, but he'd long since learned how to tune out _that_ voice. Rey couldn't quite bite back the moan that wrenched itself from her mouth.

"This is what we want." He snapped his hips against the vee of her thighs so she could feel just how much she was affecting him. _His_ Scavenger. He internally chuckled at the title. Maybe she was something more than _just an orphan_ , but she never needed to know that. It served him well for her to think she was no one.

Just nothing.

But something to him.

An argument was poised on the tip of her lips, but he chose that moment to kiss her fiercely, searing his lips to hers and effectively silencing her. His body sang at the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his own. This is what he wanted. This is what he'd _missed._ It's what they'd stolen from him! He'd only ever had Rey in this way, but before the night was over, he'd claim her completely.

She gasped her outrage, and Kylo thrust his tongue in her mouth, tangling his with hers ferociously in a battle for dominance that he was confident he would win. Slowly, he felt the fight in her recede to be replaced first by hesitant willingness, then by enthusiastic participation. Soon she was throwing her leg around his hip and pulling him closer. She was carding her fingers through his hair and tugging hard enough to make him wince. He somehow knew she'd be like this - intense and demanding - answering his passion with a passion equal to his own. He only needed to awaken it. He only needed to make her see.

He slanted his mouth against hers with all the ferocity of a wild beast. He inexplicably wasn't prepared for the miracle that happened when they finally connected. His teeth bit her bottom lip hungrily, then sucked the spot until it was swollen. It was a battle of wills, because in typical Rey fashion, she did not let him take the lead. Her kiss was a sweet caress that laced fire through his bloodstream, infecting him like poison through his body. He realized they were teetering on the edge of something dangerous, but the urge to deepen the kiss was overwhelming. Her essence swept over him, pulling him in deeper. Something about Rey's intrinsic flavor - sweet like cinnamon - drugged him quite senseless.

Around a moan, he shoved a hand into her hair as he'd been longing to. His tongue explored the decadent flavors of her mouth, tasting and feasting to his heart's content. No one and nothing could pull him away. His arousal jerked against her, awake and thrumming with need. Force, it had been so long since he'd had some form of release. It had always been a goal of his to see that she was satisfied. Enforcing a strict sense of discipline and regiment of meditation had been a way to assure he was in control of the situation. Now, it seemed that plan was backfiring.

Annoyed by his uncharacteristic lack in control, he thrust his knee between her legs, wedging himself between her and delighting in the breathy gasp she gave in response. She may possess the uncanny ability to make him vacate his senses, but damn if he wouldn't do the same to her. He would make her ache for him. He would make her break first.

Rey was his.

It was time he claimed her once and for all.

When he was through, there'd be no question of whether or not she'd become his Empress.

 **~oOo*oOo~**

Rey's mind was shattering.

Splintering into a million pieces.

She knew there was something she should be holding onto, but she couldn't fathom for the life of her what it was.

He was kissing her, in the intense way she had always wished he would, and his leg had squeezed in between her knees, pushing up against the junction of her thighs and eliciting the most pleasant sensations. His tongue was thrashing up against her own, and that had somehow eviscerated all thoughts from her brain.

"Kylo," she moaned, sounding embarrassingly wanton. "I—," she broke off, losing her train of thought as another pleasurable sensation rocked her before finding it again. "We shouldn't." Her voice quivered in time with her shuddering legs.

"Of course we should, _Rey,_ " the way he said her name made her flush with arousal and she withered in his grip. His voice was downright sinful, but she couldn't pull away despite how hard she tried.

She knew she should be outraged, should be fighting against him, but she was rapidly forgetting why. _Because you have to join them,_ an irritated voice informed her. _You know, the ones who are losing because of the man in your arms? You need to be on their side._

"I mean," she swallowed hard and grit her teeth against the onslaught of feelings raining down on her. "We shouldn't and I…" Her lip trembled. "I don't want to." With all the strength she could muster, she pressed both her hands against his chest and pushed as hard as she could, but her attempts were futile.

"I thought I told you not to lie to me any longer," his tone was scolding, as he took her wrists prisoner. "You're not deceiving me." He threaded his hand through her long locks and tilted her head, exposing her neck to him. "Maybe yourself, but _not me_." Before she could argue, he devoured her neck with furious kisses. Her mind internally rallied, but her body slowly began to submit to the man who held her in his arms. "I feel what you feel."

Rey would have felt ashamed, if she could feel anything more than sheer pleasure. His touch was too addicting… too perfect… too right to feel anything else. _Maybe I can convince him,_ she tried to argue. _Maybe I can show him there's another way. He's already killed our most evil foe. Surely he is a better leader for the Resistance to deal with than Snoke! I'll convince him, and he'll see. It can work_. The insidious voice seemed to roll its eyes, but Rey ignored it. His kisses seemed to wipe clean the slate of her mind.

Compelled by a wicked streak of her own, she brushed her hand against the bulge in his pants, feeling like a goddess when he groaned out in sheer, unadulterated lust. Gripped by impulsiveness, she grasped his tunic and bunched it in her hands until she had enough material to gather and rip it above his head with all the strength she could muster. She needed to feel skin on skin. She needed heated his touch.

Her fingertips tangled and toyed with the drawstring of his pants. Caught swiftly in a blind panic, her hands hovered hesitantly. He seemed to have enough of her inquisitive yet teasing explorations and he lifted her in his arms, walking towards the recently abandoned bed and depositing her on the mattress.

"Kylo… what are you…?"

He yanked her nightgown up past her hips, pleased to discover she wore no other garments which would get in the way of his path. "Lie back," he instructed.

But Rey could hardly just _lie back._ She was a basket of frenzied nerves. Surely he knew that? The more skin she felt the more excited she became, but with that excitement came nerves. She was with _him_ of all people, Leader of the First Order and arguably the most powerful man in the galaxy. She could hardly rectify Kylo Ren with Ben Solo anymore. He was so different from the boy she had grown up with, but there were also similarities.

"I want to taste you," he explained, fiddling with the hem of her sleepwear, even as he drew it further up her midriff. "You're mine to taste."

Such simple words, delivered with such brazen ownership, it had Rey's inner walls clenching and fluttering on nothing. Nothing, until Kylo's tongue thrust inside her heated flesh.

Rey arched off of the bed like a woman possessed.

He had to press a hand over her stomach, because the feel of his tongue _there_ sent jolts of electricity thrumming through every blood vessel. It was far more intense than when she'd imagined him putting his fingers inside her, so much more intense, and a million times more intimate. Her mind reeled, wanting to fissure and spin, but the solidity of his touch over her abdomen kept her centered. His fingers found the soft flesh of her thighs until they dug higher and slid into her pulsating heat.

He moved his fingers expertly, trailing velvety, fervent strokes with his tongue. Soon she was shaking with need, and a grin spread across his lips as he stared up at her. The combination of his mouth on her mixed with his fingers sent her mind to splintering. Her inner walls clenched on the intrusion, searching for a sense of fulfillment much deeper than she'd felt before. The squeamish feeling in the pit of her belly dissipated when he started moving, because then she started moving, keeping on time with the movements of his mouth and his hand.

His tongue devoured her. Dizzy with want he tongued her with blatant sexual desire, telling her just what he intended to do when she let him go further, and she would let him. Now Rey was blessedly yielding and she never could have guessed how much better it was when she yielded. Breaking away from her body Kylo focused his eyes on her decadent body. The white, hot need eviscerated every sentient thought from her brain when she felt his heated gaze.

Crawling up her body, he tugged down the bodice of her nightgown, and his hands wandered brazenly over the mounds of her chest as he leaned down to lick and suck at the skin of her neck. There was no mistaking the intention in his eyes. His inquisitive fingers were pushing, spreading, opening her thighs up to him. Would it hurt? Would she feel herself shatter? It had clearly been his intent to break her, and it appeared his wish was coming true. He wrenched apart her thighs, and Rey felt a rush of arousal at what was about to happen. He continued peppering her with kisses to distract her, his mouth and teeth moving against her flesh. His hand climbed the creamy expanse of her leg until reaching the soft flesh he'd been obsessing over. She hadn't been the only one indulging in fantasies.

"Rey… I can't wait anymore," It was his turn to sing. "I have to have you."

And really, she was more than ready for him. In her mind, there was no more denying that she would give herself to him tonight. He led her expertly and despite the heightened intensity, everything felt natural with him. When he pressed his unmistakable hardness against her heated flesh, she gasped and reared up on her hands, a tendril of fear tangling with her lust. Her body thrummed with electricity where he pressed against her.

He quickly rolled them both so she was astride him, straddling him, as he sat up against the edge of her bed. "Ride me," he grit out, as if pained. "It would be easier for you this way."

"Ah," she grunted as she felt the bulbous head of him brush against her sensitive nub, "I'm not sure how." She hated to show weakness - against him of all people - but she had no idea what to do when it came to sex. She swiftly shifted her gaze, seeking his for reassurance. Her heart lurched in her throat. Averting her stare, she focused on the green gardenias blooming on the blue crystal vase on the opposite nightstand table.

"I'll show you," he told her confidently, his expression desperately seeking the promise of oblivion. She let him guide her into a position where she was mounting him, the tip of his engorged shaft rubbing against her heated flesh. "It won't hurt you that much… this way."

Eyeing him dubiously, she flung her other leg over his lap, teasing the tip of him against her sensitive flesh. He gripped her hips and the fabric that had bunched at her waist, holding her steady. Gathering courage, she focused on the sensations of him filling her, eyes fluttering shut, as she lowered herself.

"Oh!" she gasped.

" _Yes._ " His eyes screwed shut in apparent bliss.

Her inner walls gripped him and it was like nothing else she'd ever experienced. The sensation of fullness was indescribable. She stilled, adjusting to his girth, her mouth open in a silent _oh_. Jaw quivering, he squeezed her hips, urging her to move and she did, eyes widening in surprise at the delightful friction that resulted from such a movement.

"By _the Force_."

"Keep moving," he gritted.

" _Kylo_."

They fell into a rhythm that gradually sped up as Rey adjusted. She keened on every upward thrust, especially when he squeezed her hips and pounded up inside of her quivering heat. The titillating feeling of being suspended over the edge of the abyss had all her senses heightened in anticipation. Within moments, they were moving like their lives depended on it.

She clutched onto his shoulders and pushed her hips back and forth, gasping in pleasure as she felt him rub over and over that sweet spot deep inside her. "Move like this," he coaxed, guiding her hips. The bleating need between her thighs sought him out hungrily.

Rey was a fast learner. She rode him slow and hard until she had him begging for her to go faster. There was no more talk of Scavengers or unworthiness. His body was heat and hard planes as she let her hands roam his chest, tracing the muscles and scars she found there. She found that she quite liked when he sucked on her breasts as she rode him, the feeling only increasing her pleasure. Soon her pants and gasps were out of control, a telltale sign she was nearing the edge.

Like always, he tried to control everything, stilling her hips. " _Slowly_ ," he hissed. "Or I'll flip you on your back and tease you until you're begging for your release."

Rey couldn't help herself, and he couldn't stop what was happening no matter how hard he tried. Her walls squeezed down on him so tightly she thought he may withdraw from the pain, but he only seemed to gasp out his elation, too gripped by pleasure than to follow through with his threats.

"Rey," his voice was pained. A feral growl escaped his throat as he began moving in earnest. She gyrated with his thrusts, maximizing each stroke as rapture coursed through her.

Squeezing between their two bodies, his fingers found her clit. He rubbed her leisurely and the exquisite feeling made her lightheaded. Her body was singing and aflame with heat. She felt his tongue sweep across her lips, but couldn't focus on anything but the burning desperation that flushed between her legs like a rabid animal. Her brain was splitting and in a blinding moment of ecstasy, her universe exploded and she went lax in his arms.

He flipped them so quickly, she didn't even have time to whine at the loss before he was upon her once more. Something wild and predatory flashed through his eyes before he spread her legs for him and slammed back into her. Her body was almost too sensitive to take the sensations so soon after experiencing such bliss - she still felt tremors wrack her body - surely she wouldn't survive it! Despite her concerns, she had just enough sense to appreciate just how beautiful he looked when he was finally uninhibited and free of all his masks.

Even though she thought it was impossible, she felt another wave of pleasure begin to build and crest from the way he was moving regardless of how she was still spinning in a frenzy from her last. The recently snapped coil seemed to magically straighten and become tense-tight by the Force once more. She let her head fall back on the bed as her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Look at me," he snapped his hips and her eyes snapped open at the demand, "I want you to see me, so you can't pretend later… ah… you'll never forget it's me that can make you feel like this and only me, you feel so hot… scorching … I want more. I want to see you reach your pleasure again." Distantly she remembered that she hadn't seen him reach completion yet. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to see him break _for her_. By the strain on his face and the tension in his jaw, she sensed he was edging towards the sweet delirium she had just experienced. "I'm not going to last."

Letting instinct drive her, Rey raised her hips to meet his and squeezed on every downward thrust. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and brushed against something that caused her to moan in pleasure with the change in angle. She arched her back and dug her heels into his sides as the exquisite sensation rocked her to the core. He hit that sweet spot every time and soon she was shuddering with lust.

"Yes, make those sounds for me," he drawled loftily. "I want to hear them." The muscles and tendons shifted in his arms as he held himself suspended above her. The speed in which they moved was manic, and she found herself desperately seeking the edge that taunted her. Frantically, she slithered her arm around his neck and fisted her fingers in his hair. He shifted his gaze to her neck where he focused with rapt attention. He nuzzled and sucked her most sensitive pulse point until she was a sobbing, writhing mess. Brown eyes were brimming with possessive hunger, and Rey suspected that he wanted to brand her as much as she had wanted to mark him that first time with her lightsaber.

The need to squeeze him was overwhelming and when her pleasure hit her the second time, white light exploded behind her eyes. The coil of tension that held her body taut had snapped and broke sharply, causing her to careen in continuous waves of pleasure.

"By the Sith, Rey." His eyes burned into her - eyes of a predator - and the rawness only made her want to give herself to him completely, somehow. "Say you're mine—tell me."

No longer of the mind to deprive him, she answered readily. "I'm yours."

He gripped her hips harder and pounded into her relentlessly through her pleasure until he was howling with his own. He lost his steady rhythm and thrust with abandon, growling her name when he reached his own bliss.

His face twisted in pure joy. Gone was the cold and conniving Kylo who thought each and every strategy to death. Then and there—he was her lover and she was his. He listed his head, as if challenging her to contradict him. "Truly?"

"I promise."

He released a puff of air, sighing. "You'll be my Empress. Together, we'll usher in a new era for the Galactic Republic."

Rey could only bring herself to nod, letting herself fall back heavily against the pillow. Let him think so for now, for even though Kylo thought he outmoved Rey, she was really the ultimate player. She would get him to see things her way, one way or another. She would use her influence to bring about the change she wished to see.

And if the old Ben was still there, deep down, Rey would find him.

But meanwhile, she realized belonging to Kylo Ren was not such a terrible burden to bear. On the contrary, she rather liked the notion—so long as he realized that he also belonged to her.

 **~oOo*oOo~**


End file.
